


Dar'Manda

by weirdy_w0nd3r



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dar'manda, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Violence, Minor Character Death, Oh did I mention Angst?, blood warning, cara is a good bro, i mean its in the title but still, its not on screen but its pretty obvious, let them have a good friendship i stg, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdy_w0nd3r/pseuds/weirdy_w0nd3r
Summary: his face is cold
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Dar'Manda

Getting to his communicator is excruciating, a desperate crawl across the ground on arms he can barely use and legs he can barely feel. He gets there though, desperately linking on to try and get a hold of Cara. the buzz of static from the other line seems to go on forever until its all he can hear. Between that and the cold he’s sure this is it. 

And then her voice rings out through the empty building. His face feels cold. 

“Din? Din are you okay buddy?” all she hears for a moment is heavy breathing, doing nothing to ease the fear slowly building. “Din?” 

“I know I usually only call for emergencies-” 

“Djarin I swear to whatever god,” she scolds, as if it would change a lifetime of conditioning. 

“I can send you my coordinates but I just, I need you to come pick me up,” he ends the sentence with a horrid cough, cementing that it is indeed an emergency. 

Cara had never flown so recklessly in her life. Getting all the way to an imperial system in enough time to ensure he survived was a task in and of itself, not getting caught? Shes not sure how she did it but it’s likely they’ll have company on their way out if the mess is any indication. 

There are bodies scattered about the building when she arrives, troopers who have been shot down at their stations. It takes far too long to find him until she realizes what he must’ve been doing there.  _ Gideon. _ The clash of worn boots against polished marble gets louder with each step, pounding against the ground in a race to find the man’s control room. 

And she does. 

Standing several feet from the doorway is a broken man. His body is caked in blood, his clothes are torn, he’s swaying on his feet. He looks up at her with a shattered look. 

He’s covered in beskar armor. 

His face is cold. 

“Cara,” he chokes out. She’s never heard someone so tired. So defeated. 

Cara moves in, hands hovering over his face, scared to touch. All she can think is that she’s going to murder the man who did it. 

Before that thought can carry Din nearly collapses into her arms. Carefully as she can she guides them to the floor, heaving her sobbing friend further into her arms. He holds her tight, face buried in her neck, and he cries. Each sob is a gut wrenching sound that tears her further apart. Its ages before he calms down, simply shaking in her arms until he's out of energy at all. 

“He's gone. It's over.” 

Cara knows it wasn’t worth it. 


End file.
